Before They Were Littles
by galindapopular
Summary: Littles Prequel Do you think the Eden Hall In Crowd didn't have their own dramas before the Ducks showed up? Think again! Set the year before D3 and of course Little Rileys!
1. Days Back Then

**Summary: Before Kelly Riley donned a debutante's dress. Before Ellie Cole went boy crazy. Before Lisa Portman changed a diaper. Before Cassie Turner did a line of coke. Before Allie Sanders ever fell in love. Before Julie Gaffney knew what the Eden Hall Academy was. Do you think that the Eden Hall In Crowd didn't have their own drama before the Ducks showed up?**

**Author's Note: A prequel, I couldn't help myself, don't worry, the sequel will still come, they'll be happening at the same time. But I just thought that it would be fun. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Days Back Then**

"So anyway," Elyse babbled, nervous, "I guess I would like kids at some point, I mean," Cal sighed. "Oh God, I did that thing, didn't I? Too much too fast, it's only our third date I should have,"

"No," He laughed, "Elyse it's not that, I just wanted to put this conversation off."

"The kids conversation?" She said, seeing him nodding. "We don't have to have it."

"Elyse," He said, "I have a daughter." She swallowed, "I know, I should have told you upfront, it's just,"

"It's alright," She said, "It's just, you're not married are you?"

"No," He laughed, "I'm divorced, I have been for almost eight years."

"Oh," Elyse nodded, "So how old is she?"

"Julie is thirteen, almost fourteen actually," He shook his head.

"And you didn't lie about your age did you?" She said. He shook his head, "So you were,"

"Seventeen," He nodded, "Yeah, um, Jaime, my ex, she left when Julie was six, and now it's just the two of us." Elyse nodded, "It's just I really like you, and Julie tends to scare women off."

"Can I meet her?" Elyse asked. "I mean,"

"Um," He said, "Well, here's the thing, I've introduced Julie to girlfriends before and," He sighed, "It never ends well. Julie's not," He looked for the right word, "Julie's special."

"I'm sure she is," Elyse nodded.

"No, I mean," He sighed, "She's not like other girls."

* * *

"Hey Taylor," Steve Callins said as a group of popular girls whizzed past him and Julie Gaffney. Julie rolled her eyes, if Steve concentrated half as much on school as he did on impressing girls like Taylor Pilkington she wouldn't have to be making sure he was passing the eighth grade.

"Um, hey," Taylor said, "Uh Stan right?" She and her little gaggle of friends walked away.

"It's Steve actually," He called after her. "Why does she have to be so irrestible?"

"Why do you have to be such a massive tool?" Julie raised her eyebrow. Steve rolled his eyes and rumpled his best friend's hair. "Taylor Pilkington can barely read."

"Callins isn't interested in her brain Ten Speed," One of the newer kids on their hockey team showed up. Frank something or other.

"Stop calling her that!" Steve piped up protectively. Julie smiled.

"Whatever," Frank shrugged and walked away.

"He's such a douche," Steve mumbled, "I should kick his ass."

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me Steve-o," She patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

"Oh I know that," He laughed.

* * *

"I think Scooter Vanderbilt likes me," Janet Lane said, twirling a piece of her long blonde hair around her finger. Chrissy Fitzsimmons nodded. "I mean, he invited me to Rick Riley's party this weekend."

"I think Allie Sanders is after him," Chrissy scrunched her face. "Besides, I don't think Scooter and Rick date virgins."

"I don't have to _stay _a virgin," Janet said, "I mean for him, I would consider it."

"You like glued your legs together after Tyler dumped you," Chrissy said.

"Tyler did not dump me!" Janet squealed, "Kelly Riley, that conniving little bitch stole him!"

"With what exactly?" Chrissy snorted, "It's not like Kelly's anymore willing to give it up than you."

"Just because you lost it to Biff Cole on the trip to Jamaica in ninth grade!" Janet crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ladies," Scooter walked over, "Chrissy, can I get a minute with Janet?"

"Whatever," Chrissy shrugged and walked away.

"Hey," Janet said, hugging her books to her chest.

"Hey," Scooter smiled, "So, um, are you coming this weekend?"

"Yeah," She squeaked, "I mean, I guess so, I've never gone to a Riley party, I mean, because, Kelly sort of," Scooter raised his eyebrows. She swallowed, remembering that the Rileys were like family to Scooter, "I'm coming."

"I can't wait," He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. It caught her off guard. "I'll show you the poolhouse."

"Cool," Janet giggled.

* * *

Jimmy Riley stood outside of Paxton Day School dribbling a soccer ball. The first day had just ended and he still had a half hour before soccer started.

"Hey Jimmy," He dropped the ball.

"Ellie?" He dropped his jaw. Elena Cole, age thirteen was standing in front of him, but she looked, well, different than she had, she'd grown, at least, she'd grown up. "Um hey." He stood up. "So, how's your first day?"

"Good," She nodded, "So soccer practice?"

"Yeah," He said and noticed what she was wearing, "You're a cheerleader now?"

"Yup!" She smiled happily. "I just made the squad. Go Huskies!" She raised her fist in the air. He laughed. She smiled, she'd missed his laughing, "How are you?"

"I'm OK," He shrugged. She nodded, "I heard your dad got married."

"Yeah, number four," Ellie sighed, "She's kinda nice. She knows my name so it beats the last one." She looked down. She was afraid to ask him what she wanted to say next, "How's Kelly?"

"She's good," He said. "Biff?"

"Good," She nodded, "Um, Rick?"

"He's Rick," Jimmy shrugged. Ellie laughed. "Um, Cassie'll be really happy that you're a cheerleader." Ellie smiled.

"Riley, come on," Nick Parsons, the soccer team's striker said, "Hey Ellie."

"Hi Nick," Ellie waved and walked away. Both Jimmy and Nick stared.

"Dude, when did Ellie Cole get _hot?" _Nick said. Jimmy shrugged. "You've got dibs though."

"Nah," Jimmy shook his head, "It's not like that with Ellie. She's like a sister," He stopped, "More like a cousin."

"She's fucking hot is what it's like," Nick smirked. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"No Nick," Jimmy said, but he was already gone. He frowned, if Ellie was like a sister or cousin, why did he care if Nick hit on her? He didn't even care when guys took out his _real _sister.

"Ellie!" Nick caught her.

"Oh hi Nick," She smiled.

"Listen, if you're not busy this weekend, wanna hit the mall of America and see a movie?" He said.

"Sure," She smiled, but her heart sank. There was only one Paxton soccer player she wanted to ask her out and it _wasn't _Nick. Not that Jimmy seemed to notice her. And she was wearing a bra and everything now!

* * *

Lisa Portman ran down the middle of the hallway on the way into school. She was late already.

"Lee," She felt herself getting pulled in the other direction.

"Patrick, I'm going to be late," She mumbled, he kissed her and she giggled.

"No you're not," He laughed, "Because we're not going to school today. Come on!" He pulled her away.

"Pat, we can't cut," She said as he looked around and snuck them through the back doors, "It's only the third day!"

"We don't need school," He cupped her face, "Once I get the band off the ground and move to LA."

"That's your plan," She said, "_I _need school."

"You're gonna be the Pattie to my Eric baby!" He kissed her, "My muse, I need you."

"Eric stole Pattie from his best friend," She looked up at him, "And they both cheated on each other constantly and they're divorced now."

"OK we'll find another rock and roll metaphor then," He laughed, "But the point is that I need you with me Lisa."

"I'm going to class Patrick," She said and started to walk away

"But I thought we could," He grabbed onto her coat sleeve and then pulled her close, "You know," He kissed her.

"Mm," She whimpered, "No." She pulled away.

"I heard Italian girls were easy!" He shouted teasingly after her.

"I heard Irish boys were used to waiting," She teased back. She'd been dating Patrick Martin since summer, despite her mother and half of her friend's warnings that he was bad news. The whole thing sounded so very bad 50s movie, which sort of made it more attractive. Like Pat was James Dean and she was Natalie Wood.

"Lisa," Kevin Norris said, "Um, hi."

"Oh, hey Kevin," She waved, "I meant to call you back. I'm sorry I didn't."

"I was calling you back," He shrugged. "What's going on?"

"Ok, I know it's early but I'm already way behind in Pre Calc," She said, "And you're so good at Math, and you took it last year, and you're in Calc now, so I was hoping."

"I'll help you," He said quickly. She smiled, "Um, anything you need really. After school?"

"I have to drive Dean to hockey practice," She said, "But maybe at five ish?"

"Sure," He said, "I'll come over."

"Great," She smiled, "Thanks, really. I should get to class." She sped off.

"I'm such a sucker." He groaned and walked away.

* * *

"Cassie!" Rick Riley chased after his oldest friend.

"Hey Ricky," She said, "Um, how was move in?"

"Good," He said, "Listen, I'm going out to dinner with my dad tonight, I mean, me and Kelly, and he said I should invite you and Scooter along."

"I can't," She said, "I made some plans with um, these people I met over the summer."

"Those JFK kids?" He said.

"Mm hm," She nodded. She looked at his clothes, "Rick, what are you wearing?" She laughed.

"Oh," He looked down, "Um, it was the first time we went school shopping, without um," She nodded, he didn't need to finish, "And Kelly had to take care of her stuff. He still hasn't found everything, you know."

"Sure," Cassie said, "We'll go shopping tomorrow, you can't go all year in that."

"Thanks Cass," He laughed, "And um, one more thing, what's going on with your roommate?"

"Allie?" She swallowed, Rick nodded his eyebrows up, "I um, think she likes Scooter, why?"

"No reason," He shrugged, "See you around OK?"

"OK," She said, "Tell your Dad I said hi, and my mom said that if he needs anything, you know, now that you and Kelly are back here and it's just him and Jimmy."

"Yeah," Rick said, "I'll tell him. You're best Cass." He hugged her and ran off.

"That's me," She sighed and walked the other way.

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think? I plan on updating it a little bit at a time, and of course, keeping up with the series as it is.  
**


	2. Grabbing Attention

**Author's Note: Flamers suck. Reviewers however, those are cool. That is all**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Grabbing Attention**

"So anyway," Kelly Riley babbled on, "I said, of course I would work on the decorations committee, because gala is the most important event of the year, and even though under the sea is a completely horrible theme, it's easy and I suggested that we get actual fish tanks, you know, and put like angel fish in them or something,"

"That sounds great princess," Her father nodded absently. She smiled happily and pressed a fork into her salad. "Rick, how'd the team look at practice today?"

"Great," Rick smirked, Kelly pouted, how could she possibly get her father's attention if all he wanted to talk about was her brother's hockey team? "Coach Wilson said we might get to States this year."

"Woo hoo," Kelly mumbled stirring her drink with her straw. She felt a kick under the table and looked up. Scooter smirked at her from across the table. She rolled her eyes at him. He stuck his tongue out and she giggled. She loved having Scooter around. He was like comic relief. "Daddy, I thought that maybe we could,"

"Mr. Riley," The hostess came over, "There's a phonecall for you."

"Of course," He stood up, "I'll be right back kids."

"What's your deal Kelly?" Rick said. She looked at him. "Since when are you one of the gala drones?"

"Since always!" She stuck out her tongue, "And I'm not a drone, and Callie Thomas said that she'd nominate me to be the chair is I did a good job."

"Callie Thomas is hot," Scooter said. Kelly looked at him, "She is."

"Why'd you want to be gala chair anyway?" Rick asked. She looked down, "Kelly, it's been less than a year, it'll get better, you don't need to become her to get his attention." She shrugged, "Oh, um Scooter, are you into Allie Sanders?"

"No," Scooter said, "No, I've got someone else in mind."

"Oh right," Rick laughed, "Janet."

"Janet Lane?" Kelly looked at him. Scooter nodded, "But she's awful!"

"What's so awful about her?" Scooter said.

"Ignore her," Rick hit his little sister's arm, "She and Janet have hated each other since they were like seven and Janet got the poofier tutu in ballet class. Virgin though."

"Not going to be a problem," Scooter shook his head.

"You two are gross," Kelly sighed. "Do you think Tyler will ask me out at the party?"

"That dick head still hasn't asked you out?" Rick said. Kelly shook her head. "God, he's a tool."

"He is not!" Kelly stomped her foot, "He's sweet." Rick growled inaudibly.

* * *

"You're late," Dean Portman said as his sister pulled up in their father's car.

"I was studying," She said as he got in.

"I didn't realize making out with Patrick Martin qualified as studying," He said sarcastically.

"Funny," Lisa nodded, "Someday little brother, you will fall in love and I will be merciless."

"You're not in love with Patrick," He groaned, "He's a total player."

"He's sensitive," Lisa said, "And it's different with me, he said so."

"Mm," He nodded, "Clearly."

"You sound like mom," She rolled her eyes. "It's just a boyfriend Dean." He nodded. "So how was practice?"

"Fine," He said, "There's gonna be some international tournament this summer, they're sending scouts to check me out."

"Dean that's awesome!" She said excitedly, "You can get out, just like you always wanted."

"Yeah," He nodded, "It's cool. But it's just a scout, I don't even know when the guy's coming."

"Still, it's really exciting," She nudged him.

* * *

"Cal," Cal Gaffney looked up seeing Dr. Randy Callins walking towards the house.

"Hey Doc," Cal smiled and shook the older man's hand.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Randy?" He laughed. Cal nodded self consciously. One of the problems (many that they were) with teen parenthood was that the parents of his daughters peers had been adults to him long before Julie was born. "Anyway, have you heard about this Junior Goodwill Games?" Cal nodded.

"I heard about it," He said, "But um, I'd heard it was summer, so,"

"No, they're adding winter events," Dr. Callins said, "Scouting for hockey, thought I'd put it on your radar. The way Steve-o's been scoring, and Julie's glove." Cal nodded.

"I'll look into it, thanks," Cal said.

"Hey Dad," Julie ran over and kissed him on the cheek, "Hey Dr. C."

"Hey Cat," Cal said, "I'm heading out tonight OK?"

"Again?" She sighed, "I was going to make Nana's stuffed shells recipe, I've been practicing!"

"I know baby, I'm sorry," He sighed, "There's a letter inside from your mom, why don't you check that out?"

"Woo," Julie said sarcastically and walked in the house.

"Jaime still writes?" Dr. Callins said. Cal nodded.

"She doesn't read them, but you know I try," He sighed. "I should get in and diffuse, thanks for the tip."

"Anytime," Dr. Callins nodded and headed up the street.

"Jules," Cal walked inside, seeing the unopened envelope already in the garbage. He sighed. "Honey?"

"Living room," She shouted he walked in and she was reading, "Where've you been going lately? Do you have a girlfriend?'

"No," He said, "I have been hitting the dating scene kinda harder, Tallman was on my back about it." She nodded. "You OK on your own tonight, for real?"

"Sure," She said.

"This weekend just me and you hm?" He hugged her, "We'll watch the Sox."

"You do have a girlfriend!" She said, "You _never _want to watch the Sox!"

"Julia!" He said, "I promise you, I do not have a girlfriend. I just feel bad bailing on you tonight."

"OK," She said, "Jeez, what are you so edgy about?" She stood up, "Can I order Chinese since you won't be here?"

"Sure," He said. He felt bad lying to her, but to be honest he didn't know where things were headed with Elyse and leaving Julie out of it seemed like the best plan at the moment.

* * *

"So I'll be away this weekend," Tom Riley said as Jimmy sat on the couch, "Kelly and Rick are going ot be home to stay with you."

"Fine," Jimmy said. He knew that meant party, he was used to it.

"You're going to need to get your Eden Hall application done," His father said. Jimmy nodded, "Kelly will help you."

"OK," Jimmy stood up, "I'm going to go upstairs and finishing my homework." He walked away. He went up into the room that was still set up to be a hospice room. He crawled onto the bed and curled up, "I need you Mom," He mumbled. "Why'd you go?"

"Um, Jimmy?" He heard a small voice from the door, he looked over.

"Ellie," He said, "Um hey."

"Hi," She said, "What are you doing in here?"

"I miss her less in here," He shrugged. She nodded.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked. He nodded and she sat down.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"My mom," She whispered, "Um, I came home today, and she was, it was bad." He nodded and hugged her.

"I thought she was better?" He asked.

"She was," She sighed, "For the whole summer, I think it's Biff leaving, you know change shakes her." Jimmy nodded. "Nick Parsons asked me out."

"I know," Jimmy said gritting his teeth. He didn't know why he was jealous. He didn't want a girlfriend. The boys at school who had girlfriends were annoying always bragging about it, or worse they were totally whipped, the whole thing seemed stupid, but he didn't want Ellie going out with anyone else yet either.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. Party Time

**Author's Note: Seriously, reviews are really nice, I know people are reading, review too! They make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Party Time**

"Ugh this party blows," Cassie groaned weighed her head back with her long dark hair. Allie scanned the room and then locked her eyes on a target.

"Mm, Scooter looks _fine," _Allie smiled, "Was he that hot last year?"

"I don't think you'll do very well," Cassie shook her head.

"Why not?" Allie said, "I look hot tonight."

"Scooter likes a chase," Cassie explained, "He likes to make conquests. You'd be too easy."

"Boys like easy," Allie smiled, "I'm going in." She stood up and walked over to him, "Hey," She stuck her chest out.

"Um, hey Allie," Scooter nodded at her. She smiled, he realized what she was doing. He had little to no interest in Allie "Knee Pads" Sanders, who was best known around Eden Hall because she'd transferred in and immediately fucked half the football team.

"It's a cool party," She giggled and tossed her hair, "Don't you think?"

"Same as every other," He shrugged. She frowned, she should be on her back by now. "Oh, Janet! Excuse me," He said. She looked at him walk away and run towards that pathetic little sophomore Janet Lane. At least he was polite about it. She pouted as she plopped down next to Cassie who was laughing.

"Told you so," Cassie smiled. Allie rolled her eyes. "Come on, there's a JFK party, we'll both get laid."

"Oh right, Ron," Allie rolled her eyes, as they stood up and walked out, "It's way gross that you went down on your weed dealer by the way."

"He said he got coke for us!" Cassie said, "How cool is that?"

"Cass," Allie said, "I'm from LA, it takes more than some public school kid with blow to impress me." Cassie looked at her, "I said I was unimpressed not that I wasn't up for it."

"Good," Cassie smiled. "I think I'm going to have sex with him."

"Gross," Allie shook her head.

"You girls heading out already?" Rick walked over. Cassie nodded. "It's too bad," His eyes drifted to Allie, "You look lovely tonight Miss Sanders."

"You think so?" She smiled. Rick and Scooter were for the most part interchangeable. Cassie scowled. She was used to Rick's flirting, it was still unnerving to see him hitting on her best friend.

"Allie, come on," Cassie whined and pulled her away. She'd shoot herself before she'd let that hook up happen. Rick sighed. Allie was hot, but was that fair to Cassie? She'd always been there for him.

"Hey man," Tyler Kidman walked in, "Is your sister around?"

"If you hurt her," Rick said, he didn't finish the sentiment because Kelly came bouncing down the stairs.

"Ty!" She giggled as she threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up. "Hi."

"Hey beautiful," He kissed her. Rick groaned and walked into the other room. He looked around and saw Jimmy heading for the back door,

"Jimbo, where you heading?" Jimmy stopped and turned around trying not to groan.

"Uh, some kids from school are hanging out," He shrugged. Rick nodded. "I'll be back early, I have a game tomorrow."

"Whatever," Rick shrugged. "Who cares if you're tired for your second sport."

"Yeah," Jimmy mumbled, except it was his second season and he was starting to feel more at home on a soccer field than he ever did on a rink. He walked outside.

* * *

"Scooter," Janet squirmed as he kissed her neck. He'd brought her out to the poolhouse.

"Mm," He nodded and kept kissing her. "God, you're hot Janet."

"That feels really good," She whispered, "But um, you should know,"

"Just relax," He said, "It's OK," Then her words hit him, "What should I know?"

"You should know that I've never done this before," She sighed. He stopped.

"Oh," He nodded, "Alrighty, do you want to um, slow down?"

"No," She shook her head, "No, not like that, I just thought you should know."

"OK," He nodded and kissed her pressing her down under him. This was even easier than he thought it would be.

* * *

"I thought we were going to the movies," Ellie said nervously as she and Nick walked up to the house.

"Yeah," Nick said, "But um, Jack was having a party so I figured," Ellie nodded. What did eighth graders even do at parties? But maybe Jimmy would be there. That was stupid, Jimmy hated parties. They walked in and she already felt immediately better. Because, sitting in the corner, tan arms folded, too long for him legs stretched out in front of him, brown hair too long and in his eyes was Jimmy Riley.

"Hey Ellie," He said, "Nick," He nodded.

"Hi Jimmy," She smiled, "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, Rick and Kelly were having people over," He shrugged, "I had to get out. I thought why not here."

"Sure," She said.

"Nick," One of the eighth grade girls came over, "Your turn, pick."

"God not this," Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"I pick Ellie," Nick smiled and took her hand. "She's my date after all."

"For what?" Ellie asked, her blue eyes bright and bouncy.

"Parsons, don't," Jimmy said protectively. Nick rolled his eyes.

"It's just this game," Nick assured her, "Come on, I'll show you." He walked her into a back room, where there was just a couch. "It's like seven minutes in heaven, but it's not random, and we get more room than a closet and a half hour."

"Oh," Ellie said nervously, "Sure."

"We don't have to do anything Ellie," He assured her, "Really, we can just hang out."

"No, um," She swallowed, "I want to play." He smiled and kissed her. She froze.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said. She'd been kissed before. Jimmy had kissed her once, when she was ten. But that was different. It was Jimmy.

"OK," He nodded and kissed her again, this time she just let him. And it was, nice. She liked it. He pulled away, "You know, you can open your mouth, if you want." She blushed, "You've never done this before huh?"

"I mean," She said, "I kissed Jimmy once, when we were ten, and,"

"You kissed Riley?" He said. She nodded. He latched on and kissed her again. She very slowly opened her mouth, mostly because she was nervous, but Nick seemed to like that, because he made a sort of grunting noise and moved his hand onto her thigh, so she didn't make any fast moves again. She was enjoying herself. Kissing boys was fun, it felt good, and Nick was funny and cute and popular. Sure he wasn't Jimmy Riley, but that was OK.

"Time's up you two," The same girl who'd greeted them came in. Ellie stood up as quickly as she could. She was thoroughly embarrassed, French kissing Nick wasn't wrong or anything but she still felt red in the face. "Did you enjoy yourself Cole?" Ellie brushed past, her blonde curls flying with her.

* * *

"Have fun?" Jimmy asked her later. She stirred the Coke she was drinking with her finger.

"Yeah it was fun," Ellie sighed, "I think I should go home soon though."

"You're better than all this Ellie," He said. She looked at him. "I mean, cheerleading, and making out with Nick Parsons in the rec room?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be popular," She said getting angry. "Just because you've got this new Jimmy Riley brooding outcast thing happening!"

"I'm just saying you're too smart for it!" He said back, "There's no reason to get so mad!"

"So what if I kissed Nick?" She said, "I can kiss anybody I want. You're starting to sound like Biff, if he had his way I wouldn't get to be around any boys, except maybe you!"

"What are you going to do at the next one Ellie?" He said, "When another one of them 'picks you' and tries to do more than kiss you? Do you want to end up like Cassie and get labeled a slut until you graduate from Eden Hall?"

"It's better than ending up like Kelly and never being able to get a date except when your Aunt finds them for her," She spit out. "You know, James, just because your mom died doesn't mean you have free reign to treat everyone like crap!" She turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Mm," Janet whimpered now more undressed as Scooter ran his hand over her now bare butt. He knew better than to rush a girl on her first time, "Scooter," She moaned, "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" He whispered and looked down at her. She nodded. He smiled, he was already hard, "Do you want anything special? It's your first time, after all."

"Could we um," She whimpered as slid his hand onto one of her breasts, "Oh, God," She moaned, "Turn out the lights?"

"But I wanna look at you," He said smoothly, "You're so beautiful, baby."

"But it's sexy with the lights off," She pouted, "Please?"

"Yeah," He sighed and stood up, "Of course." He flicked the lights off and then climbed on top of her again kissing her once and then spreading her legs with his hand. "I'll be gentle baby." She giggled.

* * *

**Review PLEASE!  
**


	4. Whats Deserved

**Author's Note: So I'm trying to mostly stay away from the original Ducks in this story because I can only handle so much, but I'll be doing a few scene with them here and there, just to set up situations that became important in the Littles Universe. That occurs in this chapter, partially.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Whats deserved**

"Not a bad game huh?" Steve said as Julie dried her hair with a towel. She nodded, "Did Cal tell you about the whole Junior Goodwill Games scout thing?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I doubt they want me though," She sighed. He looked at her, "Steve, remember how Cal had to beg the commissioner to let me play here? There's no way they'd have a girl on an international team."

"Cat, you haven't let a puck pass since last year's playoffs," He said. She smiled, "Between that and my scoring percentage I'd say we're a shoe in."

"Nice game Ten Speed," Frank walked in and whipped her behind with a towel. She turned around her face bright red.

"I dare you to call me that again Phillips," She stepped up to him.

"What are you going to do Kitty Cat?" He smirked, smoothing her hair, "Get Daddy to bench me?"

"He shouldn't have done that," One of the other guys grimaced.

"Not healthy," Steve laughed. They weren't going to warn him off, this guy had it coming. Not to mention it had been a while since they saw her in action. Julie's frown deepened into a scowl.

"You want to play with the boys, you gotta be able to take it," He said, "Of course I doubt you have much trouble there, I mean taking it. What's she like Callins?" At that Julie lunged and tackled him, and punched him hard in the jaw.

"Hey!" Cal ran in, "Julie." He pulled her off, "What did we talk about?"

"Sorry Dad," She mumbled.

"Coach," One of the other guys stepped forward, "It's not her fault."

"Everyone out," Cal said, they all started to slink towards the door, "Except you," He pulled her back. She sighed, "Julie."

"Dad, he was talking trash!" She insisted.

"I'm sure he was," Cal said, he clapped her on the shoulders, "Be the bigger person, kiddo."

"I'm sick of being the bigger person," She mumbled. He laughed.

"I know honey," He hugged her.

* * *

"What do you think of Rick?" Allie asked lying in bed one night. Cassie looked at her. "I mean, you've known him for a while right?"

"Yeah," Cassie whispered, "Forever." Allie looked at her, "I thought you liked Scooter?"

"Well," Allie said, "Yeah, but he's dating Janet now, and Rick's been really nice."

"He's kind of a dick about girls," Cassie said. Allie looked at her.

"Like how?" She asked. "Give me a for instance."

"Like," Cassie sighed, like making out with old friends at their debutante ball and then pretending the next day like nothing happened, "Like this summer, Chrissy Fitzsimmons got really drunk and took her top off and then passed out, and Rick took those pictures of her."

"Nuh uh! That was Cole," Allie said, "He showed them to be. Besides the fact that Chrissy Fitzsimmons is like a total alchy slut so duh she got drunk and took her top off. I mean remember when we were in Jamaica and she let Cole fuck her on the couch in the suite?"

"That's only because you and Bobby Coffers were hogging the extra bedroom," Cassie laughed.

"Mm, Bobby," Allie smiled. Cassie smiled, she'd successfully thrown her off the Rick crush path, which was all she wanted to do. Allie was great, and she adored her, really, but she didn't want her near Rick, her Ricky.

* * *

"And that is why you should make the right decision," The speaker smiled, "The responsible decision, and wait until you get married." Connie Moreau smiled.

"That's such bullshit," Tammy Duncan whispered to her.

"I don't think so," Connie said, "I think it's nice. Very romantic." Tammy rolled her eyes.

"If any of you want to take this pledge, I have these," The speaker held up a pack of cards. "This is your promise to stay pure and chaste until you're married."

"I'm getting one," Connie stood up. Tammy looked at her and grabbed her arm pulling her down. "OW!"

"Don't you think you should maybe talk it over with Guy?" Tammy said. Connie looked at her. "It affects him."

"Guy and I weren't going to be having sex for years anyway," Connie said, "What's a few more?"

"I guess when you put it like that," Tammy sighed. "But still, I mean."

"Hey girls," Fulton came behind them.

"Hi Fulton," Tammy mumbled.

"So this whole uh, chastity thing," He said, "Either of you going for it?"

"Connie seems to be," Tammy laughed.

"Connie seems to be what?" Guy said.

"We should probably go," Fulton said.

"Yeah," Tammy nodded.

"So um, what's going on?" Guy said.

"I think I'm going to do this whole waiting for marriage thing," Connie explained. He raised his eyebrows and put his arms around her waist.

"How's that going to work?" He said, "Since we've already, kind of, well, you know."

"We'll still do that," She said softly, "We just won't do anything else, not until we're married."

"OK," He said skeptically.

* * *

"So how are things," Fulton asked, Tammy shrugged, "Your parents getting along any better?"

"Not really," She shook her head, "Wanna come over today before practice? They fight less when people are there."

"Sure," He said. They walked silently. "Your mom cooking?"

"Doesn't your family eat food Fulton?" She rolled her eyes. He shrugged. "Yes, she'll be cooking, enchiladas I think."

"Awesome," Fulton smirked. "Things will get better, Tammy."

"Maybe," She whispered.

* * *

"Hey you," Janet said walking into Scooter and Rick's room. Scooter was sitting on the bed reading.

"Hey," He smiled, she walked in and sat down next to him.

"What'cha doing?" She asked and kissed him.

"Reading," He laughed as he put his arm around her.

"What are you reading?" She whispered scratching behind his head.

"_A Tale of Two Cities_," He said, turning the page. "Mm, that's nice baby."

"What class is that for?" She asked.

"It's not for class," He shook his head. "I just felt like reading it again. I had to read it in ninth grade."

"You just felt like reading it?" Janet said. He nodded, "Like for no reason." He nodded again. "You know what I feel like doing?" She whispered and kissed him, climbing on top of him.

"That could work too," He laughed tossing the book away and put his hands on her hips.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," She giggled, feeling his hands slide onto her butt. He stopped.

"Um, what?" He said. She smiled down at him. "Janet, I never,"

"I mean, we've been having sex constantly for like two weeks," She pouted, "And I mean I wouldn't have lost my virginity to someone I didn't think really cared about me." She kissed him, "You care about me don't you?"

"Baby," He laughed and rolled her over. "Of course I care about you." He kissed her. "I love you Janet."

"I love you too!" She squeaked. He kissed her. That would keep her satisfied for a little while.

* * *

"Um, good game," Ellie squeaked as Jimmy walked off the field back towards Paxton. He glared at her, since their fight at the party they hadn't been talking, "Jimmy, please."

"Ellie," Nick ran up and hugged her, "Hey baby, I'm glad you came."

"Yeah," She laughed. He kissed her. "You played really well. That goal in the last quarter, was amazing."

"Thanks," Nick puffed up. "Listen, a bunch of us are going to get some pizza, you wanna come?"

"I can't, I have to stay for football," She said, gesturing down to her uniform.

"Right," He nodded, "I'll stay and watch you then," He smiled. She giggled, "I'm just going to shower, but I'll be out my half time."

"OK," She whispered.

"See you Riley," Nick said and walked away.

"So you two are going out now, or what?" Jimmy said as Ellie looked away sheepishly.

"I guess so," She shrugged, "We made out again and he invites me to hang out with all of them a lot."

"Sure," Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good. Um, I'm sorry about what I said. How's your mom?"

"I moved in with my dad and Muffy 4.0," Ellie whispered, "She went away."

"Honey I'm sorry," He whispered. She shrugged.

"Um," She sighed, "I shouldn't have said that stuff, I mean, about your mom and Kelly. I know you must be lonely, with her gone and Kelly and Rick at school."

"It's not so bad," He shook his head, "I miss you though."

"I miss you too," She hugged him. She noticed the squad starting to form.. "I have to do the 'Hello' cheer, but we can talk later."

"Yeah, sounds good," He nodded, "What about Parsons?"

"He can wait," She smiled. He laughed and headed towards the locker rooms.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	5. Book Club

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Book Club**

Kelly wandered slowly over to the library. It had been a strange few weeks. She'd been sort of seeing Tyler, but normally by this phase boys asked her to be their girlfriend. Granted those same guys usually cheated on her, but still.

"Hey," Scooter said, seeing her at the doors.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Whatcha doing?" He said.

"Returning a book," She nodded, "You?"

"The same," He smirked, "What are you reading?"

"Um, I just finished _Emma," _She said.

"Oh," He nodded, "So, girl book?"

"Kind of," She laughed, "It's Jane Austen."

"I've read Jane Austen," He said, she looked at him, "I have, I read _Pride and Prejudice _this summer. My cousin Emily made me." She smiled.

"What about you?" She said as they walked in and dropped the books on in the return basket.

"_A Tale of Two Cities,"_ He shrugged.

"What like on purpose?" She said. He nodded, "You my friend are a masochist." He laughed.

"I just like Dickens a lot." He laughed. She stopped. "Have you ever read it?"

"Uh yeah," She said, "I was in honors English last year. I'm on Ivy Watch track, remember?"

"Ah yes," He smiled, "Ivy Watch, Ms. Santos breathing down your neck already?"

"We aren't all legacies Scooter," She sighed, "And I am not going to The University of Minnesota, thank you very much."

"I doubt you'll have a problem," He said, "At least you've got options."

"Ah yes," She nodded, "Poor Scooter, _has _to go to Yale." He laughed. "So um, I saw Janet wearing your jacket at the game the other day. You two are official?"

"Yeah, something like that," He mumbled.

"That's like a first for you right?" She teased, "I mean, a girlfriend, that's a lot of responsibility. You might actually have to buy her dinner."

"Uh huh," He said, "How's Tyler?"

"Fine," She said quietly. She didn't want to talk about it. "He's just you know, whatever." He nodded. "I think he's still kind of hurt, because you know, he and Janet broke up in August."

"Sure," He nodded. "I've been trying to keep Rick distracted, you know give the guy a fighting chance," She laughed, and they started walking towards the fiction section. "So, uh, how's gala going?"

"Oh my God! I'm having so much fun." She said, "And the girls are all being super nice to me." He nodded, "And it's good practice you know, for when I'm head deb."

"You're doing the debutante thing?" He asked. She nodded. "You're mom wanted it right?"

"She did it," Kelly shrugged, "So did my grandma. My Aunt Jane's kind of all over it. Plus I think that Tyler will look so cute in tails."

"Oh yeah," Scooter mumbled, "Tyler Kidman will be a kick ass deb escort." She looked at him. "What?"

"I thought I knew you Scooter Vanderbilt," She said. He laughed, "For the love of God, why do hang out with my brother?"

"I like Rick," Scooter said, "There's no bullshit with him, he's upfront about stuff, or he used to be." Kelly nodded. "What surprises you the most Kelly Riley?"

"You're like two people," She said, he looked at her, "You're the guy who makes me laugh, and who I can talk about books with, but then you're also the guy who dicks around with my brother and Cole, and is dating Janet Lane, and who I picked up off my bedroom floor on Labor Day." He smiled.

"Come with me," He said and guided her to a shelf and plucked a book off, "Read this, it might help."

"_Fight Club?" _She said. He nodded, "This is going to explain you?"

"I didn't say that," He shook his head, "I said it might help," He kissed her on the cheek. "Any recommendations for me?"

"Um," She said, "Yeah," She ran in the other direction and pulled it out.

"_Little Women," _Scooter nodded. "This is because I made fun of Winona Ryder isn't it?"

"Little bit," She giggled. "See you next week."

"What?" He laughed.

"I'll read _Fight Club," _She explained, "You read _Little Women. _Next week we'll talk about them and pick new books."

"OK," He nodded, "It sounds good." She smiled and walked away. He laughed, there was something about her, he couldn't help it, being around her felt good.

* * *

Lisa lay on her bed in her bra and jeans. Patrick crawled over and lay on top of her and she giggled. He kissed down her chest.

"Lisa," He said, "God, you're beautiful."

"Pat," She whispered weaving her hands into his hair. "Mm," She whimpered as he kissed her.

"I wrote a song about you today," He whispered, "About wanting you." She kissed him. Anything to shut him up about wanting her, about how they hadn't had sex. Lisa just wasn't ready to lose her virginity yet. She wasn't there. He moved his hand down and started to undo her pants. She stopped his hand. "Lee, baby, it's OK."

"Not yet," She whispered. "OK?" He sighed.

"Lisa," He said, "I'll take care of you." She sat up, he kissed her shoulder. "You're so special to me baby."

"Pat, come on," She shrugged him off.

"Lisa, I've been trying not to do this," He sighed, "But I really gotta ask, um, why?"

"I don't want to end up like our parents Pat," She sighed, "I want to finish high school and maybe go to college, I don't want to get some shit job and wait around for the first guy to knock me up and then marry me." He laughed. "I'm serious."

"OK," He kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright," She smiled, "You'll have to play me that song sometime."

"You got it," He whispered.

* * *

"He had to go to the hospital," Steve chuckled as Julie sat on the floor of his room picking at the carpet, "You hospitalized a guy, you've gotta be thrilled Cat."

"Woo," She said. He looked at her and slid down. "I'm so sick of it Steve."

"Of what?" He asked.

"Of fighting for it." She sighed, "I love hockey, why isn't that enough?"

"Whoa, we're getting deep now," He said, "It was one douche bag Cat. He quit by the way."

"Good," She mumbled, "But the things he was saying," She looked at him, "Do you see me that way?"

"How?" He said.

"You know, the way Frank was talking about me," She looked down.

"No," He shook his head, "I mean, yeah, you're a girl, but you're my best friend and I know you could kick my ass." She laughed, "Where's this coming from?"

"My mom called," She whispered, "She left a message and I deleted it before Cal could hear it."

"Whoa," He whispered, "What did she sound like?"

"Who cares?" Julie said, "I hate that she does this. Why can't she just be gone?"

"Cat," He said, "Come here," He hugged her, "You'll be fine, you're gonna be great."

"Have you been listening to your mom's showtunes again?" She sighed. He looked at her.

"Look, we have to do this Goodwill Games thing," He shrugged. She rolled her eyes, "They're in LA." They lit up. "God you're such a wannabe." He threw a pillow at her head. She laughed and headed towards the window. "Where you headed?"

"Gotta try and catch Cal," She said, "I know he's dating someone and it's really frustrating."

"Maybe he's trying to protect her," Steve said, "I mean the last one."

"That woman was an idiot," Julie said, shaking her head.

"She wasn't that bad," He said, "Your dad has good taste, she was hot."

"You're so gross!" Julie rolled her eyes and threw the pillow back at him, "The English notes are on your desk, please try to study Steve-o!" She climbed out the window and down the tree, jogging down the street.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	6. Marking Time

**Author's Note: Please keep the reviews coming. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Marking Time  
**

Tanya Suarez sat in her history class furiously taking notes. Her dark curly hair was pulled back into a pony tail. This had turned out to be a bad idea, since Dean Portman was picking each curl away and tugging them.

"Portman quit it!" She said, swatting his hand away.

"I'm bored," He whispered, "This is boring."

"So doodle in your notebook," She said, "Leave me alone." He did, for about a minute.

"Hey Suarez," He leaned forward. She sighed.

"What?" She turned around.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how mad you got." He smirked. "Turn around, pay attention."

"Asshole," She mumbled. She had no idea why Dean had recently fixated on her, she was a bookish nerdy girl who's Mom wouldn't even let her wear jeans to school, when all of the popular girls were all over Dean. He hadn't even asked her to do his homework or anything. And there was that whole he kissed her over the summer thing, but that had been a dare, she just knew it!

"Tanya," He said, "Smile, please. You never smile anymore." She turned around and smiled sarcastically. "What are you doing after school?"

"Dean!" She sighed, "What is going on?"

"Uh," He looked at her, "We haven't hung out in a while and for once I don't have practice?" She cocked her head, "Lisa's being extra stupid lately and she likes when you come over."

"Uh huh," Tanya turned around.

"Uh huh, you'll come over, or uh huh I thought so?" He said.

"Both," She said, "Just shut up."

"Awesome." He laughed.

* * *

"Are you reading _Fight Club?" _Linda Campbell said surprised walking in and seeing her roommate curled up on her bed with the book. "Did you get a lobotomy or something?"

"No!" Kelly said. "Scooter recommended it."

"Scooter Vanderbilt?" Linda said, "Drives a Jag, wears designer pants in 10th grade, Scooter Vanderbilt?"

"What's your point?" Kelly practically squeaked in anger. She hated when Linda got like this, all intellectual and preachy.

"That book is completely anti consumerist," Linda said.

"No it isn't," Kelly shook her head, "I mean on the surface I guess so, but it's a satire." Linda frowned, being intellectually bested by her socialite roommate never made her happy, "So it's mocking extremism on either end. Tyler is anti consumerist, but the narrator isn't." Linda smiled. "What?"

"Just wait until you get to the end." She laughed and walked out. Kelly frowned, what was that supposed to mean? The phone in their room rang. "Hello?" She picked it up.

"This is Dr. Schaeffer's office calling to confirm an appointment for Kelly Riley," Kelly sighed.

"Yes, tomorrow at 4, I remember," She said.

"Great, we'll see you then Miss Riley," The receptionist chirped.

"OK," Kelly faked perky and hung up. Her stupid grandparents had insisted that the three of them go into therapy after their mom died. Rick and Jimmy had dropped it quickly, but she had to admit, she liked spilling her guts once a week. It wasn't like she had anyone else to talk to about this stuff. Except Jimmy and it was _so _lame to talk to your thirteen year old brother about boys and stuff. She knew other girls could talk to their mothers, and she used to. She hugged her pillow to her chest.

* * *

"Reading again?" Rick said flopping on his bed and seeing Scooter flopped down, "What now?"

"Uh, _Little Women?" _He mumbled.

"Dude!" Rick looked at him, "Could you get any gayer?"

"Kelly picked it," Scooter looked at him.

"That really doesn't improve my opinion," Rick shook his head, "And since when do you listen to my little sister about books?"

"Since we ran into each other in the library and talked to each other about books," Scooter raised his eyebrows, "What's it to you?"

"You need to get a life," Rick laughed.

"Um, I have a life," Scooter said, "I have a cute little girl friend who should be in here in just a few minutes so we can go have sex in my car. You my friend are the one who needs a life."

"Hey!" Rick said, "I'm working on. I'm going to have sex with Allie Sanders. These things take time."

"It doesn't take time with Allie Sanders," Scooter shook his head, then it hit him, "You'd do that to Cassie?"

"Cassie won't care," Rick said, "We're friends." He stood up and walked out again.

"Keep telling yourself that," Scooter nodded and turned the page.

"_How is your cat, Miss March?" asked the boy, trying to look  
sober while his black eyes shone with fun._

_"Nicely, thank you, Mr. Laurence. But I am not Miss March, I'm  
only Jo," returned the young lady._

_"I'm not Mr. Laurence, I'm only Laurie."_

_"Laurie Laurence, what an odd name."_

_"My first name is theodore, but I don't like it, for the  
fellows called me Dora, so I made the say Laurie instead."_

_"I hate my name, too, so sentimental! I wish every one would  
say Jo instead of Josephine. How did you make the boys stop calling  
you Dora?"_

He laughed. He was somehow reminded of his first interaction with Kelly. He'd just been rechristened "Scooter" after years of the condescending "Scottie" from his brothers, he'd explained this to her and she told him that it was pretty stupid.

* * *

"Question," Julie said walking through the mall with Steve breaking off a piece of the pretzel she was eating.

"Shoot," He said.

"Batman or Superman?" She said.

"Neither," He said, "You know I'm into Marvel." She rolled her eyes. "But I would say Batman."

"Why?" She said.

"Well," He sighed, "Sheer badassness I guess, plus you know Catwoman."

"Aw, thanks Steve," She smirked.

"So why aren't we practicing?" He said. She sighed. "Why are we at the mall?"

"Um, I just felt like shopping," She said.

"You hate shopping," He squinted, then it hit him, "We're stalking Cal aren't we?"

"Yes," She admitted, "But Steve, I have to know, OK? Because what if she breaks his heart, which she will, they all do, and then I have to suffer through weeks of mopey post breakup Cal!"

"OK," He groaned, "You don't even know where they," He stopped, "There!" They saw Cal and a small brunette woman exiting the movie theater.

"She's pretty," Julie said.

"Yeah," He nodded. "He looks happy."

"Yeah," She whispered. "He does. Come on," She grabbed his arm.

"Where are we going?" He said.

"To see a movie," She said.

"Cat, I don't think that's a great," He said, "Hey Papa G."

"Steve," Cal said, "Um, Julie."

"Hey Dad, we're a seeing a movie." She smiled.

"Uh huh," Cal nodded, "OK, well, there's no avoiding it now, so um,"

"I'm Elyse," Elyse smiled, "You're Julie. Your dad has told me so much about you."

"Yeah," Julie smiled fakely at her father, "He hasn't mentioned you." Elyse looked over at him and Cal sighed. "We should catch our show and kept walking." Elyse nodded.

"Elyse," He said as she walked away. "Wait!"

"You didn't tell your daughter about me?" She said. "I'm an idiot."

"It's not like that," He explained, "I mean, it is, but it's not for the reason you think. I didn't tell Julie about you, but I think you can see why." Elyse said, "She's very protective of me, it's always just been the two of us, and she's thirteen, enough is changing for her right now, without this too."

"Cal," Elyse looked at him and kissed him, he nodded, "That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard in my life." He laughed. "I like you, I think I could love you, but you have to let me in."

"Elyse," He said softly after kissing her, "Would you like to come meet my daughter?"

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	7. We're OK

**Author's Note: Skip ahead a few months, even over JV Varsity game and gala because the real action isn't going to start until spring, so I want to get there. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 7: We're OK**

"Ricky!" Kelly ran over and caught her brother by the arm. He looked at her. "I, you know, was thinking about tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too," He nodded.

"I think we should go to the cemetery," She whispered, "The headstone still hasn't been put in, and we could bring flowers, all four of us. Daddy still hasn't gone, and you haven't been in a while, so,"

"Dad went," He said. She looked at him, "Over the summer, on her birthday. You were still sleeping."

"Oh," She nodded, "Well, we should still go."

"Yeah," He nodded, "Sure, if you think it will help." She nodded and opened her book bag a copy of James Joyce's _The Dubliners _fell out. "You're reading James Joyce?" He picked it up. She snatched it back, "Isn't that a little heady for a sophomore? Even a super nerd like you?"

"It was Scooter's pick," She mumbled and shoved it back in.

"Do you understand it?" He snorted.

"Yes," She nodded, "It's about middle class repression."

"You don't know what that means," He teased. She stuck out her tongue. "Go, call Dad." He shoved her away.

"Ricky," She turned around, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," He nodded seriously, "You?"

"I guess," She said, "It's weird though right? That it's been a year."

"Yeah," He said softly, "It's weird."

* * *

"Hey," Ellie walked over to Jimmy. He looked at her and smiled softly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm OK," He said softly.

"What are you doing for it?" She asked.

"Me, Rick and Kelly are going to the cemetery," He shrugged, "My dad's traveling."

"So you're by yourself, or did Rick and Kelly get overnight passes?" She said.

"No overnight passes," He shook his head. She frowned, "I'm OK, Ellie, really, I'm by myself a lot now."

"Doesn't make it right," She said. She hugged him. "Tell her I love her OK?"

"Sure," He whispered.

"Ellie!" Nick came over. "What the hell?"

"Um what?" She said pulling out and looked at him.

"You're supposed to be _my _girlfriend!" He said angrily. Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me Riley!" He shoved him.

"Parsons, don't even bother man," Jimmy laughed him off. "You can't beat me." He looked over. He'd always have an edge over guys like Nick when it came to Ellie. He winked at Ellie and walked away.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it Nick!" Ellie stomped her foot, "I mean, Jimmy's,"

"I've told you, I don't like when you two talk that way." Nick said. She rolled her eyes. "Look at me, do you think you'd be anything if it weren't for me? I'm the one who took you from being a stupid little seventh grade nobody to the most popular girl at Paxton."

"If it hadn't been you it would have been someone else," She spit out.

"Like Jimmy Riley?" He laughed, "Please! Ever since his mom died the guy's been such a freak no one can stand being around him long." She exploded and slapped him across the face.

"Talk about me all you want," She said, "But don't you dare make fun of Jimmy about his mom! You wish anyone would care about you half as much as he cared about her!" She walked away and then whipped around, "And for your information we're over. So you'll have to find another seventh grader to pluck from social obscurity."

"Fine!" He said, "Just you wait slut! This'll be your end." She rolled her eyes with her back to him.

* * *

"So," Cal said as Julie walked in the house after school, and an afternoon hanging out with Elyse, "How was it?"

"It was fine," Julie shrugged, "She's nice Dad, different."

"Different, good?" He said.

"Wow," Julie went to the fridge and grabbed a soda, "You've got it bad huh?" He looked at her. "Yes, different good. She didn't try to take me shopping, or talk to me about boys, she doesn't know anything about hockey, but she seems to be trying."

"What did you two do?" He asked.

"Um, just got some food, talked," Julie said, "I like her, I approve, and after spending a whole afternoon with me she doesn't bail I'd say we've picked a winner Daddy."

"Glad to know you've approved Kitty Cat," He said, "So I looked a little bit more into that whole Goodwill Games thing?" She nodded. "They're um, courting that guy Gordon Bombay to coach."

"That old guy in the minors?" She said propping herself up on the counter.

"Old guy?" Cal looked at her. She nodded, "He's two years younger than me, honey."

"I think that was my point," She laughed. He ran the sink and picked some water and flicked it at her. "What are we eating?"

"Tacos," Cal said, "I put some more garlic in, give it a taste." He held out some of the meat and Julie took a taste.

"Mm," She said kicking off, "You're really kissing my ass tonight huh?" He sent her a warning glare. "Dad, I like your new girlfriend. Look, see, I worse normal human shoes to go hang out with her, no Doc Martens, no fake piercings! I'm on board this time."

"Alright," He shrugged, "Fine, I'm glad. Call Steve, his mom mentioned she might be out tonight and Dr. C had a night shift at the hospital."

"Sure," Julie nodded.

* * *

"There you are," Patrick said coming around behind Lisa after school, she was studying in the library. Kevin rolled his eyes, sitting next to her. "Hey, Kev!"

"Pat, I'm busy," She said.

"Kevin can spare you," Patrick said, "Can't you man?"

"Patrick!" She sighed. He'd been especially aggravating and aggressive lately. "Sorry Kev."

"Whatever," Kevin said. She looked at the clock.

"Shoot!" She stood up, gathering her books. "God, I'm late for picking up Dean! My dad's going to skin me. Thanks Kevin," She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Pat, I'll call you tonight." She kissed him and ran off.

"That girl would forget her head if it weren't screwed on," Patrick laughed and sat now. Kevin nodded. He didn't much want to talk Patrick Martin, about Lisa, he definitely didn't want to talk him about.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, "How serious are you two?" Lisa had said she was in love with him.

"Not very," Patrick said casually, "We're just having some fun. She's great though, if I were going to get serious with someone, it would be Lisa."

"Sure," Kevin said and stood up, "Well see ya."

* * *

Kelly knelt quietly as her brother stood next to her and left a small bouquet of lilacs on her mother's grave.

"Hi Mommy," She said softly, "I guess, we just wanted to say how much we've missed you for the past year. Daddy misses you too, he just, was busy." Jimmy scowled. They all knew he could have gotten out of the trip if he needed to. "I was on the gala committee and I decided to have my debut." She swallowed, "I miss you, so much Mommy." She wiped her eyes, she wouldn't break down, she'd been good for a whole year. She stood up.

"Come here," Jimmy whispered and wrapped his arms around his sister. "It's OK."

* * *

Later Jimmy sat on the couch flipping through the channels. He was actually grateful for the quiet and the empty house. But then the doorbell rang.

"Hey," Ellie said as he opened it. "I figured you could use some company. And I brought cookie dough." She held up a tupperwear bowl.

"Cookie dough?" He laughed. She nodded. "Why?"

"When things get really bad with my mom," She explained walking in, "I make cookies, and it smells good, and tastes good and I feel better." He smiled. "I broke up with Nick."

"Why?" Jimmy said, flicking the oven on.

"Because he's a jerk," She shrugged. "I just feel really stupid. I mean, I thought he actually liked me, but I think he just wanted a girlfriend who was a cheerleader." They both grabbed spoons and started spooning small balls of dough onto cookie sheets that Ellie had pulled out. "How are you?"

"I'm OK," He said, "I'm kind of worried about Kelly. She's not doing nearly as well as she'd like us to think." She nodded and ate some of the raw dough. "Is that how you're playing it?"

"Um, duh!" She rolled her eyes. "That's half the fun James." She looked down. "I'm sorry I haven't been over more."

"S'OK," He said softly.

"It's just so weird," She explained, "I mean, that she's not here anymore." He nodded. They kept scooping quietly, eating every other spoonful raw.

* * *

"Hey," Tyler said walking up to Kelly who was sniffing sitting on a bench outside. She wiped her eyes. "What's wrong?" He said gently. "Did you get a B or something?" She laughed.

"No," She said, "It's," She swallowed, "It's my mom's anniversary," He looked at her confused, "A year ago, she died, cancer," He nodded, "I'm just sad, I miss her."

"Mm," He nodded and kissed her, "Let's see if we can't make you smile, hm?" He stood up. "Come on, we're going out."

"What?" She stood up and wiped her nose.

"Do you want to go on a date with me Kelly Riley?" He said. Her knees buckled and he pulled her close. "Do you?"

"Mm hm," She nodded. "Sounds good, just let me get changed." She rushed off to the dorms.

"Hey," Scooter said, seeing her in the hallway, "I was on my way to see Janet and I thought I'd drop off your copy of _Jane Eyre._"

"You finished?" She said. He nodded.

"Who's Joyce coming?" He asked.

"It's hard," She scrunched her face. He laughed. "I have to go, um, Tyler and I are going out."

"Oh," He said, "For real?" She nodded and giggled. "Have fun."

"I will," She giggled and walked away.

"Kelly," He called after her and she turned, "Um, how you doing?"

"I'm OK Scooter," She said. "Really."

* * *

**Review Please!! Thank You!**


	8. Changes

**Author's Note: Alright, well, we've got some really important series events happening here and just some really sweet Julie and Steve moments.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Changes**

"Oh my God!" Kelly squealed seeing Jimmy in his suit for the Paxton Christmas dance. He rolled his eyes. "Look at you, you're adorable."

"I can't get the," He fiddled with his tie, like it was strangling him. She sighed and untied it and pulled it off.

"There," She said, "You can do that whole bad boy who won't wear a tie thing, it suits you brood boy."

"You've been talking to Ellie," He looked at her. She giggled.

"Little bit," She raised her fingers. "You OK?"

"Just thinking about you know, Christmas," He whispered. Kelly nodded.

"Yeah," Kelly whispered. "I'm sorry that Rick and I are going away."

"I just don't see why you have to," He said, "Leave me here with Dad and Aunt Jane."

"I know," She said, "But you'll get it next year, when you make friends who don't live here. When you're not here."

"I can't believe I'm going to this thing," He shook his head, "I mean, everyone's going as couples."

"Why don't you just go with Ellie?" She asked.

"She had no shortage of offers," He mumbled. "Fucking Nick Parsons."

"Yeah, those rumors even made it up to Eden," Kelly shook her head, "You should see Biff, he tore the door off of a locker. None of it's true is it?"

"I don't think she had sex with him no," Jimmy shook his head. "She's changed, but she's not that different."

"Well," She said, "Maybe you should just make your move."

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes, hearing a horn honk, "That's my ride see you Kel."

"Have fun," She said and hugged him, "And take pictures," She called, "I want to see Ellie's dress!"

"OK," He called back heading out the door.

* * *

"Shut up!" Steve cracked up as Julie walked outside. She punched him in the shoulder. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's a dress idiot," She said. She looked down at the simple black velour dress. "Elyse helped me buy it."

"Oh Julie!" Mrs. Callins walked over and looked at her. "Honey!" She hugged her.

"Do you like it?" Julie asked, "Steve was laughing at me."

"Dude!" Steve said, angry that she'd ratted him out. Julie stuck out her tongue at him.

"Stevie!" Mrs. Callins shook her head. "You look beautiful Cat." Julie beamed. "Let me get a picture of you two!" She snapped the picture. "Go, have fun. Your dad's going crazy waiting for you." They started to walk towards Dr. Callins's car.

"Oh, Julie, honey, wait!" Julie turned around and saw Elyse running out the door. She looked at her. "I thought you might want this." She pinned a red rose into her hair. "There."

"Thanks Elyse," Julie hugged her. "I wouldn't have even gone, if you hadn't."

"I know," She kissed her on the cheek. "Have a good time. Every girl should at her first dance. Be sure to make Steve open doors and stuff for you."

"Elyse," She rolled her eyes, "He's not my date. We're just best friends."

"Of course," Elyse nodded, "Go," She shoved her away. Julie padded away. The one thing Elyse had not been able to talk her into was heels. She was wearing a beautiful pair of black satin flats though. So it was OK. Elyse wandered back into the house. "And they're off." She plopped next to Cal, who laughed. "You OK?"

"She looked so much like her mother," He shook his head. Elyse nodded. "Thank you." She looked at him. "For doing this for her. I wouldn't have even known where to start."

"It's no problem," Elyse said softly. He lifted her chin and kissed her. "Cal." She whimpered.

"Stay over tonight," He whispered.

"I can't," She sighed, "Julie,"

"Julie will be out late," He said, "Which means she'll sleep until like 3 in the afternoon, plus there's a blizzard coming which is the perfect excuse."

"Cal," She whispered, "I don't know."

"I love you," He said, "And I want you to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep, and the first thing I see when I wake up for once."

"I love you too," She said. Neither of them had ever said the words so effortlessly.

* * *

Scooter lay on Janet's bed pressing her down and making love to her heavily. He found it hard to believe that a few months ago this girl had been the shy virgin who insisted he turn the lights off. Now she was always excited to bend her lithe cheerleader's body in new and different ways, sometimes even surprising him with a new position or move. Sure he was bored, because every time she opened her mouth something completely shallow and almost incomprehensible came out, but he had his growing friendship with Kelly for emotional stimulation and every time Janet kissed him all thoughts of breaking up with her flew out the window.

"Mm," She whimpered, "Too much," She guided his hand away from her breast, which he had been squeezing a little violently in his excitement.

"Come on," He grunted, lifting her legs one at a time. She moaned happily, tightening her knees on his mid section, "Let's get a little naughty, it's our last night before I go home." He smacked her upper thigh and she giggled. They finished with a perfectly timed pair of moans.

"Mm," She sighed as he rolled off of her, "Don't go to Connecticut, stay here and fuck me."

"That does sound like a lot more fun than listening to my brothers fight." He nodded. She giggled and kissed him climbing on top. "Janet," He murmured as she forced him to sit up.

"I love you so much," She whispered and pressed her bare breasts against him.

"I love you too," He murmured as they kissed. And in that moment holding her close and kissing her and making love like this, he almost meant it.

* * *

Ellie sat alone at a table occasionally smoothing the light blue satin of her Christmas dance dress. The color matched her eyes perfectly. But she couldn't ignore the hissing and whispering that had been circling for months, even by girls who claimed to be her friends.

"Slut," "Skank," "Whore,"

She didn't understand. She hadn't even really meant to do it. It just sort of happened. And most of the eighth grade girls had done more with boys who weren't even their boyfriends. What hurt more than the whispers though, was the fact that Jimmy wouldn't look her in the eye anymore. She swallowed gently. Suddenly the music changed. It had been playing that Selena song "Dreaming of You," which she was so totally sick of, but then she heard a soft gentle beat in the background and familiar comforting words, that reminded her of a little girl and boy trying to hold their own with the big kids.

_You never close your eyes anymore  
When I kiss your lips  
And there's no tenderness like before  
In your fingertips_

"Hey," Jimmy said softly, "Dance with me."

"Jimmy," She whispered, "You don't, I mean, everyone's gonna,"

"I don't care," He shook his head. "Neither should you." He took her hand and pulled her close. "You look beautiful."

"Jimmy, I," She whispered. He leaned down, the full almost four inches and kissed her gently. "Please don't," She said, "Not if you don't mean it."

"Who says I don't mean it?" He asked brushing her curls out of her face. She blinked a few times. "Don't do that," He shook his head, she swallowed.

"What?"

"Don't flirt with me," He said, "Don't play games. That's all I'm asking."

"I couldn't ever with you," She hugged herself tight to him. "It's always been you, Jimmy." They kissed again. Ellie could barely hear the whispers.

* * *

"It's freezing," Steve said. Julie shivered. "Why didn't you wear a coat?"

"I didn't know we'd be walking home," She grumbled, "I didn't know your dad wouldn't be able to get the car out of the drive way." She rubbed her bare arms, "You know if you were any kind of gentleman you'd give me your coat."

"Yeah, it's a good thing you're not actually a girl or anything," He said and put his arm around her. "Or else I'd feel really shitty right now."

"Mm, you're funny," She shuddered. "When I'm dead from hypothermia you'll be really sorry."

"You know Taylor almost danced with me tonight," He said proudly.

"Oh," Julie said, "I missed that. Was that before or after you told her your name again?"

"Someday Cat," He shook his head. She laughed, he didn't need to finish the statement. They walked a few more blocks.

"You wanna sleep over?" She said.

"Sure," He nodded and they walked up to her house. They opened the door.

"Dad?" Julie called out. "Daddy?" She called again, "I'm home. Steve's staying over." She shrugged, "He's probably out already." She plopped on the couch. "Is it just me or did the whole dance thing totally not live up?"

"I had a good time," He plopped down next to her. "Had fun with you." She laughed and put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Are you OK?" Patrick asked, kissing Lisa's bare shoulder gently.

"Mm hm," She nodded, pulling her clothes on.

"Lisa, look at me," He turned her face. "It wasn't wrong." She looked at him. "It wasn't."

"Then why do I feel this way Pat?" She sighed. He kissed her.

"Because you're a nice Catholic girl who always listened to her parents," He pressed his forehead to hers. He kissed her. "It's OK. Did you at least like it? Because it seemed like you liked it." She blushed and giggled. "Mm, that's yes."

"I should get home," She said. "Those parents I always listen to, they'll be worried."

"The parents you always listen to," He asked, "Or the little brother who always worries about you?"

"Both," She kissed him. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course," He said. "You're very special to me, Lisa." She kissed him. In her heart she wanted to believe that he couldn't say, "I love you," because he was a wounded sensitive artist. But somewhere in her brain she had to know it was bullshit.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	9. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Christmas Eve**

"Lisa, you got in late last night," Mrs. Portman said the next morning at breakfast. Lisa cut her egg in half.

"Patrick and I fell asleep watching a movie," She laughed awkwardly.

"Hm," She nodded and stood up. "That nice Kevin Norris called for you again."

"Yeah, we have a science project," Lisa stood up, "I'm not hungry." Dean frowned and followed after her. "Dean," She looked at him.

"You slept with him didn't you?" He said softly.

"It's none of your business," She looked at him. He stared him down. "Dean, he _loves _me!" She whimpered. "I know he does." She hugged him, "Please, try to understand." He shook his head. "It's Christmas, let's please not do this." She pulled her coat out of the closet.

"Are you going to see him?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry so much, baby brother," She said with a laughed. She walked outside and down the street and into the small church. She sat quietly waiting next to the old ladies fingering their rosaries. She kept her face down and then rose as the confessional open. She kneeled down and blessed herself. "Bless me father, for I have sinned. It's been a few weeks since my last confession." She saw the priest nod. "Last night, my boyfriend and I," She looked down, "I lost my virginity."

"Are you sorry about this?" He said evenly. She was surprised there was no hint of accusation.

"I think so," She said quietly, "I love him, very much, but I don't know that he feels the same way about me." She looked down and inhaled. "I thought I did, but now I don't know."

"It is a hard situation you've put yourself in," His calm voice soothed her nerves. "You know that the church teaches that all sex outside of a marriage is sinful. Even if you do love the person."

"I know," Lisa whispered.

"If it is meant to be with this boyfriend, he will be happy to wait until you're married," He said, "For now, be strong, be good. You will find my dear, that if you forgive yourself for this sin, you'll find God's forgiveness." He blessed her, she crossed herself and left. That was not nearly as helpful as she thought it would be.

"Lisa?" She stopped and turned.

"Mrs. Martin," She swallowed, "Hi."

"Were you going to confession on Christmas Eve?" Mrs. Martin laughed. Lisa giggled awkwardly and nodded. "You're so good. I hope you rub off more on Patrick. Could you call him and try to convince him to come to midnight mass tonight?"

"Of course," Lisa nodded, "I'll try, but you know Pat."

"Maybe if he knew you were coming," Mrs. Martin said, "He's very taken with you. I've never seen him like this." Lisa puffed up and smiled. That was what she was looking for.

"I'll see you tonight Mrs. Martin," Lisa said and skipped out happily. She didn't need absolution, Patrick loved her, and even his mother could see it. It was silly to doubt it.

* * *

"Ellie," Annemarie Cole said seeing her daughter pull on a white water proof jacket, "Are you going out?"

"Jimmy's taking me skating," Ellie giggled rumpling her curls looking in the mirror and not at her mother. "I'm glad you're home Mommy." She skipped out and pecked her mother on the cheek.

"Jimmy Riley?" Annemarie asked, following after her daughter, "You haven't spent much time with Jimmy since Evelyn died."

"I know," Ellie sighed, "But we've been spending time together again."

"Elena," Annemarie said, "Is Nick alright with this?"

"Nick's not my boyfriend anymore," Ellie frowned. The door bell rang, she squeaked and ran to answer it. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi," Jimmy said, "You look cute." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"James," Annemarie walked to the door.

"Hey Mrs. Cole," Jimmy said, "You look great, and it's good to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back," She said, "You two have fun." Ellie giggled as they ran out into the snow and Jimmy pulled her close and kissed her.

"Jimmy," She giggled.

"I should have kissed you months ago," He whispered and kissed her again, "Years ago, I should have been kissing you since we were babies." She giggled and kissed him. "You're so beautiful Ellie."

"Every guy at Paxton wants to be you right now, I'll have you know," She teased as they held hands and walked.

"Really?" He said, "I know that, but why do you think?"

"Uh, because I put out," She laughed. He pulled her close and kissed her. "Jimmy."

"Did you?" He asked, she looked up at him, her big blue eyes round and starting to fill with tears, "It won't change anything Elle."

"No," She said, "I didn't."

"I knew," He whispered and kissed her. "I knew you couldn't." She nodded and they kissed some more. She squeaked and giggled as they fell over into a snow drift.

* * *

"Thanks for hooking me up," Cassie said walking into Ron's bedroom. "I told everyone I'd get the weed for this trip to Mexico and everything's like all over the place."

"No problem," He shrugged, "Always happy to help you out Cass," He whispered taking a hold of her hips and kissing her softly. They hadn't had sex and he was dying for her. He liked her whole private school girl gone bad thing. "Do a couple lines with me."

"I don't have anymore cash on me," She shrugged. He nodded and kissed her. "Mm." She giggled.

"I think we can work something out," He walked her over to a couch and lowered her down.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She murmured as he nibbled on her ear.

"I like you better Cass," He said taking her pants off. She moaned as they stripped each other down.

"So if we do it, I don't have to pay?" She said and then groaned. "Doesn't that sort of make me a coke whore?"

"Nah," He said, "It makes you this really hot girl I want to fuck so badly, I'd do anything." She laughed. He sat up and grabbed a baggie of coke. She giggled as he lay a line out on her stomach, he leaned down and snorted, she groaned. "Your turn." He gave her the baggie. She laughed and started to put a line on the table as he nibbled on her neck. She did the line, and right when things were about to escalate her phone rang.

"Shit," She mumbled, and kissed him, "Hold that thought." She picked it up. "Hello."

"Cassie?" Rick whispered on the other end.

"Hey," She said softly, "What's wrong? You sound weird."

"I'm fine," He said, "What are you doing? You want to hang out?"

"I can't really," She said, "I'm sort of busy." She closed her eyes. Ron was looking at her very strangely.

"What about tonight?" He asked.

"I guess," She sighed, "It's Christmas Eve though, don't you have to be with your family?"

"My aunt's here, it's awful," He sighed, "Kelly won't leave her room except when that Tyler douche calls, and Jimmy's off skating with Ellie Cole. Look I just can't be alone."

"Yeah," She sighed. "I'll be there in a little while OK. Hang in."

"Sure," Rick mumbled and hung up.

"Everything OK?" Ron asked, and kissed her again.

"I have to go," She pulled her shirt back on.

"Why?" He said.

"This friend of mine," She ran her hands through her hair, "He's in sort of a weird place, and his family's really messed up because him mom died. I just need to sort of be with him."

"Anyone I know?" He asked.

"Rick Riley?" She said. Ron pulled back.

"You're with Rick Riley?" He said. "Fuck." He shook his head. The Eden Hall kids pretty much kept him in business, and Rick Riley was like Michael Corleone, if he said that they shouldn't buy from him, he'd be out a lot of money.

"No," She laughed, "It's not like that. Not at all, trust me, we're just really good friends." She kissed him. "Rain check, OK?"

"OK," He nodded. "Bye." She waved and headed out. She sat in her car for a second before she could start the car. Her hand was shaking. It was the coke, it had to be the coke, it wasn't because she'd been about to have sex with someone else and Rick had called and said he needed her. It wasn't that.

* * *

Kelly wandered lamely around the mall of America. Her father had asked her to pick up a few last minute gifts. He didn't specify for who, which meant that just like last Christmas and her fifteenth birthday, he had no idea what he was supposed to be giving her.

"Kelly?" Linda walked over to her.

"Oh hi," Kelly said. She looked away. "What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up some last minute stuff for my mom," Linda said. "You?"

"Um, I'm buying my Christmas present," Kelly said. Linda looked at her. She was so incredibly embarrassed. "Daddy, um, hates to shop." She explained. "I'll see you at school, after break." She walked away. Linda shook her head. She wasn't sure what Kelly's motivation was. Either her father didn't care enough to pick out her Christmas present, which was incredibly sad, or Kelly was just a spoiled brat who wanted exactly what she wanted. Linda was inclined to think it was the second.

"Hi Kelly!" Kelly stopped at the perky and excited voice of Chrissy Fitzsimmons.

"Hey Chrissy," Kelly said embarrassed.

"Last minute shopping?" Chrissy asked.

"Yeah," Kelly nodded, "Jimmy and Rick are totally useless, so you know."

"Sure," Chrissy said, "Are you coming to Mexico?"

"Mm hm," Kelly nodded. "Are you excited for Cotillion?"

"Yeah," Chrissy said, "You got head deb right? I mean, we all knew you would."

"Yeah, I did," Kelly whispered.

"Chrissy," Janet walked over and grabbed her arm, "Hi Kelly."

"Janet," Kelly mumbled, "See you guys in a few days I guess." She walked away.

"God that's just so sad," Chrissy shook her head.

"What is?" Janet asked.

"Well, Christmas just must suck for them," Chrissy shook her head, "Their mom was _really _into Holidays." Janet nodded. She didn't like Kelly Riley. Especially not when she saw Kelly talking to Scooter. It just made her mad.

* * *

Elyse tiptoed quietly through the living room to the door. She knew staying over had been a bad idea, but it was confirmed when she saw the two teenagers asleep on the couch, still done up in their messy thirteen year old best. She smiled at the peaceful expression on Julie's round angelic face. She could do this. She could have this life. She saw Steve stretch and twist to life.

"Hi Elyse," He said softly.

"Good morning Steve," She smiled, "The snowstorm, I couldn't get out."

"Stick to that story," He said, "She'll probably believe you." She laughed. "I should get home." Julie stretched as he woke up.

"Did we fall asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah Cat we did," He whispered, "I've gotta get home. Bye."

"Bye," She hugged him. "Thanks for last night."

"Anytime," He smiled. "Bye Elyse."

"Elyse?" Julie said. "What are you doing here?

"The snowstorm," Elyse nodded, "At least that's what you're dad's saying."

"Got it," Julie popped off the couch, "I have to shower. Um, this means you're sticking around right? Because none of the others stuck around."

"Julie, I'm not going anywhere," Elyse said, "If that's OK with you."

"You know I think it is," Julie nodded. "Merry Christmas Elyse."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	10. It Seems So Simple I just Have To Go

**Author's Note: Keep The Reviews Coming**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 10: It seems so simple I just have To Go**

"Kelly," Tyler ran over to her on the beach where she was sitting on the beach in Cancun reading, "Here," He handed her a drink. She smiled and took a sip. "You've been really quiet since we got here," He settled in next to her and started to kiss her.

"Mm, just let me finish this chapter," She pulled away. He looked at her. "I promise when I do, it'll be worth your while." He leaned over and kissed her again. "Ty, please?"

"OK," He said, "But you better make it up to me." She giggled, "Love you."

"Love you too," She said as he walked away. She did love him, she thought, but then she looked out over the water and saw Scooter and Janet splashing each other which lead to him picking her up and her wrapping her legs around him to make out. She wasn't in love like that.

"Kel," Rick sat down next to her, "What did you tell Kidman you'd do?" She looked at him. "Because he just came to the bar and was," She looked sternly at him. "I'm just saying, I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone when it comes to me," She shook her head, he looked at her. "You don't! I could be going out with Scooter and you'd still be all paranoid. Do you trust me?"

"Not particularly no," He shook his head. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're still young Kelly and not always in the best shape you know emotionally."

"Rick, I'm fine," She said softly. "I mean, I miss her, but I'm fine, most days."

"It's the other days that get me worried." He sighed. She hugged him. "Jamaica was better."

"I like it here better," She laughed, "No one's trying to sell me ganja, the water's nicer," He laughed.

"Hey you two," Scooter and Janet walked over, "What have you got Kelly?"

"Um, Orwell," She said.

"_1984?" _He asked sitting down.

"No," She shook her head, "_Animal Farm."_

"Cool," He nodded. "I was reading _The Bell Jar _on the way down. It was on your list so,"

"Scooter," Jane whined, "I want to go to the bar baby!"

"So go to the bar," He shrugged. She sighed and stomped off. Rick looked at him. "She's so weird sometimes."

"She wanted you to take her," Kelly laughed. He looked at her. "That's what the little hissy was about."

"Really?" He said, "Shit, I'm going to be in trouble."

"At least you have a girlfriend," Rick said. "I'm getting zip action on this trip." He took Kelly's drink and finished it.

"Hey!" She squeaked.

"You're too little to drink," He said, pointing at her. "You're not even sixteen yet." He stood up and she rolled her eyes. Scooter laughed. "I'll let you two nerd out about whatever you were reading."

"How you doing?" Scooter asked. She looked at him and shrugged. "You and Tyler seem good."

"We are," She nodded. "What did you think of Sylvia?"

"I think she had some good insights about people," He said. "I see why you liked it." She looked at him. "She's a lot like you," She looked at him, "Esther, beautiful, doesn't let her problems out." Kelly looked at him. "You OK?"

"If one more person asks me that," She stands up.

"We're worried about you," He said.

"I'm fine Scooter," She said, "Really, I'm happy. School's great, and I have Ty, and Cotillion and I'm really good."

"Whatever you say nerd," He shrugged and stood up. "Remember, four legs good, two legs bad."

"Go bug your girlfriend," She kicked sand at him.

* * *

That night Rick walked out on the beach and saw Cassie sitting looking out at the ocean.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hey," He smiled and sat down next to her.

"How are you?" She asked. He looked at her, "Last time we talked you were not in good shape."

"I'm better," He laughed, "Thanks for listening."

"What are friends for." She smiled. He nodded. "You tickle." He looked at her oddly. "When we were doing body shots earlier, and you were working off my stomach, it tickled, your tongue, it tickles." He laughed and looked at the water. "I miss her too, you know."

"I know," He said, "That's why I knew I could call you." He looked at her, and she smiled. "Do you want to go swimming?"

"Now?" She said.

"Yeah," He shrugged. "Why not?"

"It's one AM, there are no lifeguards and we've been drinking," She said, "Those are pretty good reasons."

"I'm getting in that water," He jumped up and started running.

"Ricky!" She followed him, "Wait!" She shed her tee shirt and jean shorts before she realized she wasn't wearing a swim suit. She wasn't even wearing a bra. She closed her eyes and pulled her panties off. "Lose the trunks!" He looked at her.

"No," He shook his head. "Although I'm enjoying the view."

"Come on please," She said, "If I have to skinny dip, so do you!" He laughed and dropped his swim trunks. "Oh baby."

"Nothing you haven't seen before," he chuckled and dove under the waves.

"You were six," She laughed and swam over to him, "It's a little different now." He laughed. "Ricky," She whispered feeling his hand rest on her hip. She kissed him.

"Cassie, baby," He shook his head. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He wanted her. But it was _Cassie._ He couldn't cross that line with her, because if he ever did, it would have to be real, and he didn't want real at this point in his life. "We can't."

"Of course not," She said, "I was just fooling around." She started to swim to shore.

"Cass," He followed her, seeing her pull her clothes back on. "I'm sorry."

"Rick, it's nothing," She said, "I should get to bed anyway." She marched up to her and Allie's hotel room and saw the do not disturb sign and then heard Allie's orgasmic giggle from the other side of the door. She sighed and got the elevator to the main party suite. She dodged the people and got into the bathroom. She pulled out the tiny bag of coke she'd been holding on to and laid out some on the counter. If she was numb maybe she wouldn't feel so humiliated.

* * *

Janet giggled laying back on her bed as Scooter climbed over on top of her.

"What were you and Kelly talking about before?" She asked as he kissed her neck.

"Nothing," He shook his head, "It's not important." She looked up at him. "We just do this thing where we read books and then talk about them."

"Why don't you do that with me?" She asked, he sighed. The sex was obviously not happening so he rolled off of her.

"Because I do it with Kelly," He shrugged. "She's smart, it's fun."

"I'm smart," Janet said, not sure if he had said something offensive or not.

"Oh of course you are baby," He laughed and kissed her. "I didn't mean you weren't."

"I just don't understand why you have to spend so much time with Kelly Riley," She said. "I'm your girlfriend."

"Yes," He groaned, "You've made that abundantly clear for the past few months." She looked at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She said her jaw dropped.

"It means," He looked at her, "That I'm tired, and I don't feel like doing this." She looked at him. "Janet."

"You don't want to be with me," She whispered pulling back and coming to the realization.

"Baby," He reached for her, and she pulled away, "That's not what I meant."

"Yes it is!" She whimpered, trying not to cry in front of him. "Get out."

"It's my room," He said, still not understanding exactly what was happening.

"Whatever, I'll get out," She stood up and pulled her clothes on and left.

"Janet!" He called after her. He sighed and started to get dressed to go after her.

* * *

Kelly stood out on the balcony of the suite, just taking a minute away from the chaos of the party.

"Hey there," Tyler came out and kissed her. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"I just don't feel like partying," She said softly. He kissed her again. "Ty," She whimpered. "Mm, Ty, don't." She whispered as he leaned her down on the chair.

"You told me you'd make it worth my while," He whispered and kissed her. She squirmed, "Kelly, it's OK."

"I'm just not there," She whispered. He kissed her. "Give me time?" He nodded. "Go back to the party, have fun. Don't let me bring you down." She kissed him softly. "I'll come see you later?"

"OK," He walked back inside and nodded. She looked back out over the water and closed her eyes.

"Hey," She turned and saw Scooter holding two Coronas, "Beer?" She laughed and took one.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I think Janet and I broke up," He said and shrugged.

"You think?" She asked. He nodded. "Don't you know?"

"Alright ringing affirmative," He laughed, "I broke up with Janet."

"Does Janet know this?" Kelly asked. He nodded. "OK then." She stood for a second. "Tyler wants to sleep with me tonight." Scooter spit out his drink. "Sorry, TMI?"

"No," He said, "No," He sighed and laughed, "Yeah, kind of."

"I know, I'm sorry," She said, "I just, I know you're Rick's friend, not mine, but I need someone to talk to, and it can't be him."

"Hey," He hugged her, "I'm your friend too. If this year's shown us anything, it's that. So, unload on me."

"I don't know," She sighed and sat down. "I think I love him, but I don't know. I mean, I can't really talk to Tyler about anything. Not like," She laughed, "Well, not like you." He looked at her and she laughed, "I'm sorry, that sounds crazy. I mean, you and me, but, I just,"

"Kelly," He smiled and lifted her chin, "I like spending time with you, but you're Rick's little sister, and you have a boyfriend, and I am clearly not the boyfriend type,"

"Scooter, I wasn't saying," She shook her head, "I just wish I could talk to Ty the way I talk to you." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, do you want to know what I think?" He asked. She nodded. "I think that if you have doubts about Tyler Kidman, you should give yourself time."

"Really?" She whispered. He nodded. "Is that what Rick told you to say?"

"No," He laughed. "Rick told me that if you brought it up I should try to convince you to buy a chastity belt." She laughed. "Come on," He stood up. "We'll walk on the beach and you can tell me what you think of Orwell."

"OK," She nodded. She took his hand helping her up.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	11. The Sun's So Hot I Forgot To Go Home

**Author's Note: Keep reviewing, I love you all, keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 11: The Sun's So Hot I Forgot To Go Home  
**

"Hey," Tyler said seeing Janet walk into the party, "Have you seen Kelly?"

"She's probably with my boyfriend," Janet said. "What exactly is it about that girl?" Tyler looked.

"I find it interesting that you had sex with Scooter Vanderbilt after one night," Tyler said. Janet crossed her arms, "What is it about that guy?" An idea dawned on her and she smiled.

"You want to have sex with me?" She asked. Kelly wanted to steal her boyfriends, she would simply steal them right back. Tyler looked at her. "Scooter and I sort of broke up you know." She kissed him.

"I'm still with Kelly though," He whispered, if only as a formality. She shrugged pulling close. Tyler was sort of dull, but he was cute and she'd be getting back at Kelly. Tyler moved down her neck. "I'm not breaking up with her."

"I don't want you too," She shook her head and laughing pulled him in to one of the bedrooms.

* * *

"Cassie," Rick said finding her dancing on one of the tables, "Can we talk?"

"What?" She laughed, jumping down, "What's to talk about? I was just kidding before. Dance with me Ricky."

"Are you OK?" He looked at her. "You seem,"

"I just got a little boost," She giggled, putting her arms around his neck, "Do you want some?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the baggie.

"When did you start doing coke?" He asked.

"When did you get so boring?" She rolled her eyes and stomped away. He sighed sat down.

"I'm worried about her too," Allie leaned over and plopped on his lap. He looked at the little blonde. "You know she's fucking her dealer too."

"Really?" He said. Allie nodded. "That's kinda gross."

"That's what I said," She giggled. "What did you do to her today?"

"We went skinny dipping," He said. Allie frowned. That skank! Cassie knew she wanted Rick! Just friends her ass!

"Oh," Allie said standing up. "I should really go check on her." She ran off.

"Smooth Riley," Rick sighed picking up a half empty drinking, "Chase away the two hottest girls in your class. Way to go."

* * *

Janet groaned kissing Tyler over and over on a bed. Now that she wasn't a virgin anymore just sleeping with someone didn't seem like such a big deal. She liked Tyler, they were hot for one another, that was the important part. She pulled him down, falling onto her back and giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Maybe we should wait a little bit," Tyler whispered. She looked up at him.

"What?" She laughed, "Why?"

"Kelly said she was coming back," He shrugged, "Maybe the three of us," Janet sat up and shook her head.

"I'm not having a threesome with you and Kelly Riley," She snorted, "And I know she'd never do it. I mean, does she even let you touch her boobs?" Tyler looked down. "Enjoy you Ice Princess, don't get frost bite." She stood up and walked out. The problem was now she was horny. She walked up to a senior who'd hit on her repeatedly. "Hey," She smiled.

"Well hello," He smiled, "How are you?"

"Not good," She sighed, and pouted, "But I think you could help." He nodded.

"How so?" He asked. She smiled and moved closer and walked her fingers up his chest while sliding her other hand down. "Mm, yes, I think I could help with that." She laughed. "You're Janet right? You're a sophomore."

"Mm hm," She nodded and kissed him. "Come on," She pulled him back into a different empty room.

* * *

Kelly walked easily along the beach her feet brushing in the water. Scooter looked at her sad little face. He didn't know what to do for her. The Rileys had been good for him since he moved out to Minnesota, so he felt some sort of obligation to Kelly. She was so sweet and caring and innocent he couldn't help wanting to be around her.

"So what happened with Janet?" Kelly spoke first. He sighed and looked down. "You don't have to, I mean, if you don't want to."

"No," He said, "I do want to talk about it." He stopped, "She wanted it to be something it wasn't."

"And that would be?" Kelly looked at him.

"Serious," He said. She looked at him.

"But you slept with her," She said.

"I sleep with lots of girls Kelly," He looked at her. She nodded. "You knew that?"

"Yeah, a lot of it happens under my bedroom window." She laughed and they kept walking. "Then why did you say,"

"Kelly," He said, "I'm always sure I want to. And my first time, it was really special." She nodded. "So, I showed my hand. Time for you to be vulnerable and embarrassing."

"Rick, Jimmy and I slept together on Christmas Eve," She said. He looked at her. "None of could sleep in our own beds, because we missed her so much." She closed her eyes, "I miss her so much, Scooter, that sometimes, I think I'm going to be really happy ever again."

"But I've seen you," He said. She looked at him. "Be happy. Right before you went to the gala, and anytime you're with Jimmy." She smiled and nodded. "I bet she misses you too."

"It's going to be hard to go home," She sighed, breathing in the warm air. "To snow and ice, and wind for four more months at least."

"Maybe I'll take you away," He teased. She looked at him. "In the winter, my brothers keep our boat in the Florida Keys." She smiled.

"I'd like to see your boat someday," She said. "You always talk about it."

"About her," Scooter corrected.

"About her," Kelly nodded. She sighed and looked out over the water. He looked at her, thinking about what she said earlier, about the thought of them together. He'd fantasized about Kelly, but he'd fantasized about every pretty girl he'd ever met. Besides, Kelly was untouchable, pure, perfect. This was partially because of her extreme beauty and delicateness, but also because of her relationship to him. You didn't touch your best friends little sister, because she might as well be your little sister.

"Kelly," He said softly, she looked at him. "Do you want to go swimming?"

"Now?" She laughed.

"Sure," He shrugged, "The sun's about to come up, it'll be fun." She smiled and nodded pulling her tank top off and revealing a blue tankini, the dropped her simple jean skirt next and pulled his shirt off. They ran out and dove under the placid gulf waters. She giggled and started to swim back to shore, "Get back here." He pulled her close. "Kelly."

"Scooter," She whispered their faces close. He enjoyed the way her body was trembling. He kissed her. "Scooter." This time her voice was more echoey and further away. He shook his head and snapped back to reality. Kelly looked at him. "Where'd you go?"

"No where," He said, "We should probably get back."

"Sure," She nodded. In her mind she was already rolling around in the waves, him pressing her down to the sand with deep hard kisses. It was a strange vision but one that she found oddly comforting. They didn't say anything on the walk back. "Thanks for listening," She hugged him as they reached the hotel.

"Sure," He smiled. "Go find Tyler, don't waste your whole night huh?"

"Scooter, um," She swallowed, "Boys tend to not be there. Even just when they're friends, even when they're brothers, and,"

"I'll always be here Kelly," He assured her. "Whenever you need me." She smiled and went inside. He shook his head and sat on the beach, thinking of the swimming fantasy again.

* * *

"Hey baby," Tyler said as Kelly got back into the party. "Where you disappear to?"

"Just went for a walk on the beach," She shrugged, "Cleared my head."

"I missed you," He smiled. She kissed him.

"I love you Ty," She said softly.

"I love you too, Kel," He whispered. "If you want to wait, we can." She smiled.

"Thank you," She smiled and they kissed. He smiled, he'd pushed Janet to Scooter Vanderbilt because he pushed to hard. He wasn't going to make the same mistake with Kelly.

* * *

"Mm," Cassie grunted as Allie thrust open the curtains, the next morning, "Al, could you not? I partied really hard last night."

"Yeah, I sort of noticed," Allie said coldly.

"Did I do something to you?" Cassie looked at her.

"You went skinny dipping with Rick," Allie said. Cassie sighed and leaned back. "You know I like him Cassie!"

"Allie, I was high!" Cassie said, "We were just fooling around, like I always do with Rick and Cole!"

"Like you always are lately," Allie retorted. Cassie looked at her. "Look, you know I'm always up for a good party, but with you lately," She sighed. "And you're sleeping with Ron."

"Slept with," Cassie said, "One time. Who cares?"

"I guess no one cares if you're going to be a coke whore." Allie stood up and stomped out. Cassie sighed and lay back pulling her cover over her head as Allie slammed the door.

"Ow," Cassie groaned. She hadn't been high when she'd kissed Rick. When she was high was the only time she didn't think about kissing Rick.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Rick asked Scooter.

"Just hanging out," Scooter shrugged, "Broke up with Janet, she hooked up with a senior baseball player."

"That was quick," Rick laughed. Scooter nodded. "You OK?"

"Yeah, whatever," Scooter said. "How you doing man? Kelly said Christmas was tough."

"I'm OK," Rick said, "Cassie got me through it, but she's been weird." Rick sighed. "I don't know man. I'll glad to get back to school, to the game."

"The game makes everything easier," Scooter nodded.

"Yeah," Rick said. "Plus it's way too hot down here."

* * *

**Review Please! Thank you muchly!  
**


	12. Big Changes

**Author's Note: Obviously its been a while since I was working on the main story line, but some pivotal Portman events take place here. Plus some emotional movement for Kelly and Scooter, and another cameo from the original Ducks. Enjoy the chapter, and keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Big Changes  
**

Tammy paced outside of the rink, her skates over her shoulder. Tommy stood next to her.

"You're sure about this?" He said. She nodded. "They're gonna be pissed."

"I know," She sighed, "But I can't fool myself anymore Tommy. Mom can't afford for us to do both sports. I like hockey, but I love figure skating."

"I'm going to go change," He said, "You sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine little brother," She poked him in the arm. "Go." She stood waiting as Coach Bombay walked up.

"Hi Tammy," He smiled that brilliant thousand watt smile of his.

"I have to quit the team," She spit out. He looked at her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"My parents are getting a divorce," She explained. "My dad moved out, my mom's started working, and there's not money for me and Tommy to keep up with both sports." He nodded.

"We'll miss you," He said calmly. "But I'll explain to the team." She nodded.

* * *

"Who are they?" Connie asked as the Ducks headed out of the locker room for their first practice.

"Paxton Day School Huskies," Adam sighed. They all looked at him. "Private school, my dad wanted me to go, probably will for high school."

"So more Cake Eaters?" Jesse laughed. Everyone followed. "Check out the height on that goalie though. Bet nothing gets past him."

"Hey man," Fulton said as Tommy walked out. "Where's your sister?"

"She quit," Tommy shrugged. They all looked at him. "Money."

"I hate money," Connie mumbled, now not thrilled about being the _only _girl in the league once again.

* * *

Jimmy walked out of the rink into the midwinter sunshine, smiled seeing Ellie waiting for him. He walked over and kissed her gently.

"That makes my day better," He said.

"If you hate hockey so much you should quit," She said, "Although I can't wait until next year, when you're my super hot strong Warrior man." He laughed. "But you should quit, if it makes you unhappy."

"I'm not so into the whole being an orphan thing," He scrunched his face, "Since you know, if I quit hockey my father would die of shame and disappointment." She laughed. "Listen about last night,"

"Don't worry about it," She shook her head, "Really, it wasn't a big deal." He nodded. "Just um,"

"Don't brag about it?" He laughed. She nodded, "I don't want to share anything I have with you with anyone." She smiled. They kissed again. A horn honked.

"Jimbo!" Jimmy groaned, seeing Rick sitting waiting for him, "Stop sucking face and get in the car, or I'll tell her brother on you."

"You should go," Ellie shrugged. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"And that is our Steve-o," Cal said to the young man standing watching the team practice, "He's our top scorer."

"That's good," Liam Nichols nodded, "But he's not who they're interested in. Is it true that no one's scored on your team all year?"

"Mm," Cal nodded, "That would be because of Julie. Cat!" He called out, Julie looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. She skated over.

"What's up Dad?" She asked.

"This is Liam Nichols," Cal said, "From the Goodwill Games."

"Oh," Julie said, "Hi, nice to meet you. Um, Steve's an awesome player, a real leader, and,"

"He doesn't want to talk about Steve," Cal shook his head with a smile. Julie looked at him, "He's here to see you."

"Me," She pointed to herself. "I, um, cool."

"Would you be interested in going to Minnesota and then California this summer?" He asked. She dropped her jaw.

"I'd be on the Goodwill team?" She said, "For real?" Cal beamed, he'd never been more proud. "But I'm a girl. I'm not even supposed to be on this team!"

"It's not an issue," He shook his head. She had a huge smile across her face. "So is this a yes?"

"This is definitely!" Julie squealed, "Right Dad?"

"Of course kiddo," He smiled, "Get out there, you have to warm up." She nodded and skated away. "She's a good kid, a strong player," He sighed, "A little headstrong though, and she thinks for herself, I can handle her and our captain, but a new team might struggle with that."

"Sure," Liam said, "I can report that back to my dad and to the Goodwill people. They're still looking for a coach, and whoever they pick might want to reconsider, but she's unbelievable she has a good chance."

* * *

Lisa swallowed and stared at the pregnancy test. How had this happened? It turned blue, how had it turned _blue? _She'd only had sex like two times. She was a good girl. Good girls didn't get pregnant when they were seventeen.

"Lisa?" Her mother knocked on the door, "Honey, you've been in there a while, are you sick again?" Lisa opened the door and wiped her eyes. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I," Lisa swallowed, "I um, I'm sorry Mom!" She hugged her.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"I um, I wasn't just sick," She said softly, "I missed my period and I just took a pregnancy test."

"Oh," Mrs. Portman gasped and covered her mouth. "It was," Lisa nodded. "You're sure?"

"Mm hm," Lisa whimpered between her tears. "Mommy, I'm so sorry, I really," She gulped.

"Patrick?" Mrs. Portman said seriously. Lisa nodded. "OK," She said. "Honey, go lie down, you're going to want to in a minute. Have you told him yet?"

"I just found out," Lisa whimpered. Her mother nodded.

"OK," She sighed, "Just go lie down."

* * *

"I'm not sure about this," Tyler sighed as Kelly straightened his jacket. He was trying on the tails for her debutante ball which was now about a month off.

"You look great," She kissed him on the cheek. "This means so much to me Ty." She whispered.

"Are you OK?" He said. She nodded.

"I just have to get going," She kissed him. She had therapy. She didn't tell Tyler she was in therapy. He'd never responded well to that kind of thing.

"You seem distracted," He said. "Since Mexico actually."

"I'm fine," She nodded, "It's just cotillion, and school, you look so great." She kissed him again. She sighed and walked out and saw Rick waiting outside.

"You're going to be late," He said. She stuck out her tongue and smacked him in the stomach. "Look kid, either get your license or start showing up on time." She crawled into the backseat seeing Jimmy already in the front.

"Hey Jim," She said, "How was practice?"

"Fine," Jimmy said. "How's Tyler?"

"Perfect," She laughed. Once she got into the doctor's office she smiled at the receptionist.

"Hi Kelly," She said, "She's ready for you."

"Thanks," Kelly walked in, "Hi Dr. Schaeffer." She sat down.

"Hi Kelly," The doctor smiled. "Sit down. What's going on with you this week?" Kelly sighed.

"A couple weeks ago a bunch of us went to Mexico," Kelly said, stretching her sweater over her thumbs sitting indian style on the couch at Dr. Schaeffer's office.

"A bunch of you?" She asked, "Who's that?"

"My friends, my brother's friends, a few of the seniors," She said. "My boyfriend."

"Tyler?" Dr. Schaeffer said.

"Mm hm," Kelly nodded, "And it was weird, because I really thought that the trip would be good, for me and Ty, but I mean, he wants to have sex."

"Do you?"

"I thought I did," Kelly whispered, "But in Mexico, I didn't even spend that much time with Tyler. I spent most of the trip with Scooter."

"Scooter," Dr. Schaeffer nodded, "That's your brother's best friend?"

"Yeah," Kelly whispered. "He's been really really nice to me this year. And to Jimmy too." She sighed, "It's weird, because normally all I think about when I'm tired is my mom, but lately, I think about Scooter."

"Romantically?"

"Yes," Kelly nodded. "But that's normal right? To get crushes."

"At your age absolutely," Dr. Schaeffer nodded. "But why do you like him."

"He pays attention to me," Kelly whispered, "He's nice, and smart. He listens, he doesn't judge. We read the same books, and like the same things. My mom really liked him. She thought he brought out the best in Ricky." She laughed, "I don't know, he's just nice."

* * *

Patrick stood stunned looking at Lisa on her bed.

"Are you sure?" He said. She nodded. "I um," He swallowed. "How much?"

"What?" She whispered.

"I mean," He said, "We're seventeen Lee."

"Patrick, I'm keeping the baby," She said. He looked at her. "I was hoping we'd, I mean, that you'd be here."

"Lisa," He touched her face, "Baby, I'm not ready for this. Not by a long shot." He kissed, "Don't you want to keep having fun?"

"Is that all this is to you?" She swallowed. He looked at her and swallowed, "Just fun, fooling around?"

"What was it to you?" He said.

"I love you," She said, "I thought you loved me too."

"Lisa," He whispered, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." He walked out. Lisa buried her head in a pillow and started to cry.

"Lee," Dean bounded into her room, completely over excited, "I got it! They picked me." She wiped her eyes, and sat up, "For the Goodwill Games, I'm going to California." He looked at her, and frowned, "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"Oh Dean," She sighed, "I'm pregnant." He stared at her and dropped his jaw.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
